Everyone Starts Somewhere
by Storywriter
Summary: Jimmy meets a new girl and finds some surprising details
1. Default Chapter

Everyone Starts Somewhere

Jimmy Doherty walked into the bar after his shift and looked around and saw nobody he knew. His eyes however stopped at a young lady who was sitting at a far table. The young lady looked like she shouldn't even be there and he sat down at the table next to her. The young lady then got up and headed towards the door. Jimmy noticed she left a book behind. 

" Hey," he shouted. 

The young lady looked at him, " Are you talking to me?" she asked. 

" You forgot this," Jimmy said handing her the book. 

" It must have slipped my mind," the young lady said. 

" Are you new around here?" Jimmy asked. 

" New to the bar scene not to New York," she answered, " The name is Jennifer. Jennifer Scott." 

" Jimmy," Jimmy said, " Jimmy Doherty." 

" The firefighter," Jennifer said, " You're Joey's father." 

" How did you know that?" Jimmy asked. 

" I work at his school," Jennifer answered, " I help the teachers out." 

" Good for you," Jimmy said.

" Thank you," Jennifer said, " I'll see you around." 

Jennifer then walked out the door and Jimmy just watched her and wondered how she knew so much. 

A few days later, Jennifer was coming out of the school just the same time as Joey was. Jimmy was there to pick up Joey because of his once in a while day off. 

" Hey sport," Jimmy yelled. 

" Daddy," Joey said. 

Jennifer walked up behind him. 

" Good afternoon," Jennifer said. 

Jimmy just smiled at her. 

" Daddy," Joey said, " That's Jennifer." 

" I know," Jimmy said. 

" She helps the teachers," Joey said. 

" Well good for her," Jimmy said. 

" I'll see you tomorrow Joey," Jennifer said going back into the building. 

" She's nice," Jimmy said. 

" I like her," Joey said, " Jennifer's good and nice." 

" You said nice twice," Jimmy said. 

Joey just smiled as the two walked on. 

A few days later, Jimmy and Jennifer again run into each other. 

" Hey," Jimmy said. 

" Mr. Doherty I presume," Jennifer said. 

" Jennifer you can call me Jimmy," Jimmy said. 

" Okay Jimmy," Jennifer said. 

" You're not working at the school today?" Jimmy asked. 

" Not today," Jennifer said, " Today it's the coffeeshop." 

" I didn't know that," Jimmy said. 

" There's a lot you don't know about me," Jennifer said. 

" What time would you get off?" Jimmy asked. 

" About eleven probably," Jennifer answered, " Why?" 

" That's when I get off," Jimmy mentioned. 

" Oh yeah," Jennifer said. 

" Would you like to meet for a drink?" Jimmy asked. 

" Are you asking me for a date?" Jennifer asked. 

" How would you look at it?" Jimmy asked in reply. 

" Okay Jimmy Doherty," Jennifer said, " I'll see you later." 

Jennifer just walked down the street and Jimmy just grinned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (1)

Jennifer was at work when she got a surprise visit from Bosco. 

" Not you," Jennifer said.

" Nice to see you too," Bosco said. 

" Get lost Bosco," Jennifer said. 

" Still playing hard to get," Bosco said. 

" Leave me alone," Jennifer said. 

" Come on Jennifer," Bosco said, " You know you don't or can't hate me." 

" I don't hate you," Jennifer said, " I just don't like that you broke my heart." 

" You need to grow up," Bosco said. 

" Just because I didn't sleep with you doesn't mean I am not grown up," Jennifer said. 

Bosco just looked at her as Faith walked up to him. 

" Bosco what is taking you so long?" Faith asked. 

" I am trying to get Jennifer to forgive me," Bosco said. 

" Will you please tell this bozo to leave me alone," Jennifer said. 

" Hey no name calling," Bosco said. 

" Officer Bozorelli," Jennifer said laughing. 

" That's enough," Bosco said. 

Faith had a tiny grin on her face. 

" Bosco we need to go," Faith said. 

" Go Bosco," Jennifer said. 

" You had better watch out," Bosco said. 

" Like I should be scared of you," Jennifer said. 

" Don't forget how we met," Bosco said. 

" I couldn't no matter how much I tried," Jennifer said walking away. 

Bosco went back outside where Faith was waiting. 

" Why don't you leave the poor girl alone," Faith suggested. 

" She doesn't know what she's missing," Bosco said. 

" You need to have your head checked," Faith said. 

" And Jennifer," Bosco said, " Needs to grow up." 

Bosco then drove away. 


	3. One Secret Out

One Secret out

Shortly after 11:00 p.m. that night, Jimmy waited for Jennifer who was running late. Jennifer strolled in about ten minutes later. 

" There you are," Jimmy said as she came up, " I thought you changed your mind." 

" I almost did," Jennifer admitted, " The last thing I need right now is a drink." 

" Sorry you had a bad day," Jimmy said. 

" It wasn't that bad," Jennifer said, " I just got a surprise visit from my ex." 

" Ex-boyfriend?" Jimmy asked. 

" Yeah," Jennifer answered," One I'd like to forget." 

" Hey Jennifer," she heard. 

Jennifer turned to see Bosco. 

" Oh no," Jennifer said. 

" Look who's here," Bosco said sitting down.

" Do you mind?" Jimmy asked. 

" As a matter of fact I do," Bosco answered. 

" Bosco go away," Jennifer said. 

" Jennifer you are such a child," Bosco said. 

" Would a child do this?" Jennifer asked as she threw her drink in his face, " Excuse me Jimmy I need to get out of here." 

Jennifer left and Jimmy just looked at Bosco. 

" What's with her?" Jimmy asked. 

" You don't want to know," Bosco said, " My advice, don't get involved with Jennifer." 

" What's that supposed to mean?" Jimmy asked. 

" You really want to know?" Bosco asked. 

" Maybe not," Jimmy answered, " I'd like to hear it from her myself." 

Jimmy then got up and walked out the door. 

" When you do find out," Bosco said, " You will have a surprising reaction." 

Jimmy went on to Jennifer's apartment and she opened only to have an angry look on her face. 

" Mind if I could come in?" Jimmy asked. 

" No," Jennifer said. 

Jimmy came in and looked at her. 

" So?" Jimmy asked. 

" So you want to know how I met and got involved with a jerk like Bosco?" Jennifer asked sitting down. 

" I don't care to know," Jimmy said sitting down. 

" I got into some trouble," Jennifer said, " At the bar." 

" The one we met at?" Jimmy asked. 

" Yes," Jennifer said, " The brawl got out of hand and I got stuck in the middle of it." 

" And Bosco was the one who took you in?" Jimmy asked. 

" Yes," Jennifer said, " And.." 

Jimmy put a finger to her lips, " I don't care to know," Jimmy said. 

Jimmy then leaned in a kissed her, a kiss that scared Jennifer to pieces. 


	4. Another Surprising Detail

Another Surprising Detail 

Jimmy didn't know what to do about Jennifer who admitted to him that she has a record with the police and that Bosco was the arresting officer. Jimmy just sat in the station house as Kim came up to him. 

" What's going on with you?" Kim asked. 

" What?" Jimmy asked. 

" You and Jennifer?" Kim asked. 

" How do you know about Jennifer?" Jimmy asked. 

" I am Joey's mother," Kim said, " I have met her." 

" What do you know about her?" Jimmy asked. 

" She's good with kids," Kim said, " Jennifer takes classes on the weekend." 

" I know," Jimmy said, " Jennifer is also my new friend." 

" Oh is that it," Kim said, " How did you get to her?" 

" I didn't mean that way," Jimmy said, " I meant.." 

" I know what you mean," Kim said, " Jennifer is a good friend and Joey likes her." 

" I like her," Jimmy admitted, " But I don't think I should get involved with her." 

" I say you shouldn't," Kim said, " And the reason, she's Joey's teacher." 

" Jennifer helps the teachers," Jimmy said. 

Suddenly the alarms went off and the others came rushing down the stairs. 

" Looks like duty calls," Jimmy said. 

The fire was at an apartment building outside of the downtown area. Flames were everywhere and it shocked Jimmy. 

" Jennifer lives there," Jimmy said. 

Jimmy then went running into the building. 

" Jimmy," one of the others yelled, but he didn't hear, he was already gone. 

Jimmy went up to the floor Jennifer stayed on and that's where most of the smoke was coming from. 

" Jennifer," Jimmy yelled as he pounded on her door. Jimmy kicked in the door to find her lying on the floor. Jimmy went up to her and felt a weak pulse. 

" Can you hear me?" Jimmy whispered, " Jennifer." 

Jennifer then sat up coughing and she looked at him. 

" Jimmy," Jennifer whispered. 

" I have to get you out of here," Jimmy said picking her up as Jennifer continued to cough. 

Jimmy took Jennifer outside and to the waiting ambulance. 

" Is that who I think it is?" Kim asked. 

" It's Jennifer," Jimmy answered. 

Jennifer coughed some more. 

" Are you having trouble breathing?" Kim asked her. 

Jennifer just shook her head. 

" Smoke inhalation," Kim said, " Just relax." 

Jennifer just shook her head. 

Kim then went up to Jimmy. 

" Are you okay?" Kim asked. 

" I will be when I know how Jennifer will be," Jimmy said. 

" Jennifer will be fine," Kim said, " Some oxygen will help." 

" You don't know what she means to me," Jimmy said. 

" Jimmy," Kim said, " You better no. She could be one day Joey's teacher." 

Kim then went back to the bus and Jimmy watched as it drove away. 

The fire was dying down, but Jimmy had to get to the hospital himself. 

Jimmy got to the hospital and immediately checked up on Jennifer. Jennifer came out of one of the exam rooms. 

" Jimmy," Jennifer said. 

" Jennifer," Jimmy said, " Are you okay?" 

" Yeah, I'm fine," Jennifer said, " How are you?" 

" Good, knowing you are okay," Jimmy said brushing his hand on her cheek. 

" Jimmy," Jennifer said, " Don't start." 

" I was so worried about you," Jimmy said. 

" I have to go," Jennifer said, " See you Jimmy." 

Jennifer stepped away and then Jimmy stopped her. 

" What?" Jennifer said. 

" I save you life and you give me the cold shoulder," Jimmy said. 

" That is not fair," Jennifer said, " Now don't start acting like a jerk." 

" Tell me why?" Jimmy asked. 

" Why what?" Jennifer asked. 

" You know," Jimmy said. 

Jennifer knew what he was talking about. 

" You are just like Bosco," Jennifer said, " He dumped me because I wouldn't" 

" Jennifer," Jimmy said. 

" Oh go to hell," Jennifer said walking away. 


	5. Making Up Your Mind

Making up Your Mind

For the past several days, Jimmy Doherty was trying to get Jennifer to forgive him. Jimmy acted like a total jerk to her and needed to talk to her. 

Jennifer in the meantime was walking in the park and tried to avoid Jimmy at all costs. 

" I really do hate him," Jennifer said, " But he did save my life." 

" Hey Jennifer," she heard. 

Jennifer looked to see Bosco. 

" Oh great," Jennifer said. 

" Nice to see you too," Bosco said coming up, " Where's Jimmy?" 

" Who cares," Jennifer answered. 

" Whoa," Bosco said, " What's wrong with you?" 

" You really want to know," Jennifer said, " Jimmy did the same thing you did." 

" You don't understand the male gender," Bosco said. 

" And you and Jimmy Doherty are two male pigs," Jennifer said, " What about talking to a girl without sex getting in the way?" 

Bosco looked at her and just stared. 

" Well Bosco," Jennifer said, " Say something?" 

" You're right," Bosco said, " I never did hear what you had to say." 

" I hope you can listen to me now," Jennifer said, " In my own way I do miss talking to you." 

" I miss you too," Bosco said. 

" I have to get to work," Jennifer said, " See you around." 

" You certainly will," Bosco said. 

A few hours in the day went by and Jennifer sat outside the school thinking and still didn't know what to think. 

" What can I do?" Jennifer said, " Life sure can throw you some surprises." 

" Are you coming back inside," one of the teachers asked. 

" Yeah," Jennifer said, " I was just enjoying the weather." 

" I don't blame you," the teacher said, " It is a nice day out." 

Jennifer then went back into the school, but still had a major decision to make. 

Jennifer went home that day only to be surprised by Jimmy waiting there. 

" What are you doing here?" Jennifer asked. 

" I need to talk to you," Jimmy said. 

" Are you supposed to be on call?" Jennifer asked. 

" Yes," Jimmy said, " But what I have to say is important." 

Jennifer sat next to him and a nearby bench. 

" Jennifer, I am so sorry," Jimmy said, " I know I have been a jerk towards you." 

" You have," Jennifer said, " But I haven't been honest with you either." 

" What do you mean?" Jimmy asked. 

Jennifer let out a sigh, " I enjoy being with you and in my heart I know I want to," Jennifer said, " I just don't know how we should start." 

" We started out being friends," Jimmy said. 

" Will you come by after your shift?" Jennifer asked. 

" If you want me to," Jimmy answered. 

" I do," Jennifer said, " More than anything." 

" Then I'll see you later," Jimmy said giving her a quick kiss. 

Jennifer just smiled, she was happier then she thought. 


End file.
